hagurefandomcom-20200214-history
New Game Plus
New Game Plus (強くてニューゲーム, Tsuyokute Nyū Gēmu) is the 1st episode of season 1, first aired on July 6, 2012. Synopsis Akatsuki Ousawa who was born on Earth, returned home after defeating Galious in the world of Alayzard, bringing home Miu with him. Galious had entrusted his daughter, Miu to Akatsuki as his death wish. Starts as an after-story, Akatsuki on a cloak was fleeing from a group of maids sent by Risty and Valkyria to stop the "Hero" from returning back home. Akatsuki, on the other hand, did perverted actions to scare or halt the maids' movement. Deep in the forest, he met Valkyria once again before defeating her in battle. The next day, Risty El Da Sherfied, the princess of Sylphid, waited for Akatsuki to arrive and she asked him about his fight with Valkyria, but he ignored her while passing her by. He knew that she ordered Valkyria and her army of maids to stop him from retuning to Earth. Suddenly, when Akatsuki noticed Risty crying, he kissed her, which made her slap his face. Angrily, she yelled at him and told him not to come back to Alayzard or her, ever. She then walked away, ignoring his last words that he will come back to her. After he returned to Earth, he went back to his house. He then opened a bag to reveal the naked Miu that he once brought from Alayzard. Miu doesn't know what's going on, and he told her that from now on, she will be known as "Miu Ousawa", posing as his sister, and she will treat him like her brother. The following day, Miu wore some school clothes, because Akatsuki told her that they are going to attend JPN Babel, a school for magical users that returned from Alayzard. Afterwards, Miu was called for an examination and a blood test, which made her worry that the results might say that she is not from planet Earth and she might get expelled, even after Akatsuki told her not to worry about it. Later, Miu was relieved that the results came just fine, as Akatsuki told her so, though she is still not used to call him a "brother". Meanwhile, a meeting has occurred in Babel's Student Council when there was a commotion about Akatsuki as the "True Hero" who will become the "Supreme King" in the future, considering how dangerous can he be. Elsewhere, one of the instructors gave Akatsuki and Miu a tour of the school and he wants them to test their strength in the training room, in order to qualify for Babel School, but only if they pass. Miu chose a sword as a weapon, Akatsuki on the other hand didn't chose any weapon as he is fine the way he is. Miu is the first to test, and as the instructor goes with the frontal attack, she somehow used her magic of water after setting a fake barrier to knock him down. Furthermore, she passed the test, thanks to an extra power Akatsuki gave. When Akatsuki is next, someone has arrived to take the instructor's place. His name is Kyouya Hikami, the Student Council President of Babel School, and he will have Akatsuki to test his strength by breaking his ice pillar and shatter it to pieces. As Akatsuki accepted his challenge, he punched Kyouya's ice pillar, but he made a dent on it and didn't shatter it. However, Kyouya let Akatsuki pass his test anyway, he now realized that one day they will fight each other, and he officially welcomed him and Miu to the school. After they walked home, Kyouya noticed that his ice pillar was shattered to pieces after all. Later that night, in Akatsuki's house, both Akatsuki and Miu enjoyed their feast he made for passing their entrance exams. A flashback is shown once again when Galious the Demon King entrusted Akatsuki to take care of Miu and protect her with his life, no matter what happens. Trivia *"New Game Plus" refers to New Game+ which is included in most Japanese games and unlocked only after the player has finished the game. See more Category:Episode Category:Season one